


Get up

by Ihni



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fighting, Gen, Poetry, Rhymes, War, living up to high expectations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihni/pseuds/Ihni
Summary: A tiny character study of one Captain America.





	Get up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Steve Rogers || what's in your head](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/429545) by voordeel. 



You are an icon, a god amongst men –  
Brace yourself, bite down, and _get up again_  
You will heal; there won’t be scars on your skin  
So _get up_ , son, for they need you to win

They say it’s over, they claim that you’ve won  
You don’t believe when they say that you’re done  
They look at the outcome; you look at the cost  
That way every win makes you feel like you’ve lost

The first war is over – another commences  
You join it before you can come to your senses  
Because you are brave, and because you are strong  
And because you know what’s right and what’s wrong

You carry a shield – a shield means protection  
The way that you use it is close to perfection  
A shield can be weaponized, though, if you choose it  
Protection or weapon – depends how you use it

You win (but you lose) and you never back down  
You never let up, and you’re always around  
You are a symbol, a weapon, a pawn  
All that you’ve had, though, you’ve lost, and it’s gone

Friends turning enemies; friends you must fight  
It’s not so clear anymore, what is right  
Once it was easy, but not anymore  
Right and wrong isn’t as clear as before

You’re fighting again, 'cause you fight all the time  
 _Get up_ , you can do it, son, you’re in your prime  
You’re stronger and faster than all other men  
You fight, you get beat down and _get up again_

There’s a war raging – there’s always a war  
You manage to end one – it’s followed by more  
You fight, and you win, and you’re starting anew  
You’ve lost everyone, everything that was you

You fall, you _get up_ ; and you lose when you win  
You try not to think of the things that has been  
You are an icon, a god amongst men –  
Brace yourself, bite down, and _get up again_

**Author's Note:**

> HEAVILY inspired by voordeel's fantastic Captain America fanvid, "Steve Rogers || what's in your head" (it's on youtube, please check it out). I watched it today and was hit by feels, and had to write.


End file.
